deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Cossacks vs Sioux Warriors
Cossacks:Russia's elite horseback badasses,who defeated even the almighty Mongols. VS Sioux Warriors:The fierce Nataive American's who fought brutaly the American setlers. Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.History will be rewritten,it's a duel to the death,but only 1 will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,Cossacks are a group of predominantly East Slavic people who originally were members of military communities in Ukraine and Southern Russia inhabiting sparsely populated areas and islands in the lower Dnieper and Don basins and who played an important role in the historical development of those nations. The origins of the first Cossacks are disputed. Traditional historiography dates the emergence of Cossacks to the 14th to 15th centuries. Towards the end of the 15th century, the Ukrainian Cossacks formed the Zaporozhian Sich centered around the fortified Dnipro islands. Initially a vassal of Poland-Lithuania, the increasing social and religious pressure from the Commonwealth caused them to proclaim an independent Cossack Hetmanate, initiated by a rebellion under Bohdan Khmelnytsky in the mid-17th century. Afterwards, the Treaty of Pereyaslav brought most of the Ukrainian Cossack state under Russian control for the next 300 years. The Don Cossack Host, which had been established by the 16th century, allied itself with the Tsardom of Russia. Together they began a systematic conquest and colonisation of lands in order to secure the borders on the Volga, the whole of Siberia (see Yermak Timofeyevich), the Yaik and the Terek Rivers. By the 18th century, Cossack hosts in the Russian Empire served as buffer zones on her borders. However, the expansionist ambitions of the empire relied on ensuring the loyalty of Cossacks, which caused tension with their traditional independent lifestyle. In the 17th and 18th centuries this resulted in rebellions led by Stenka Razin, Kondraty Bulavin and Yemelyan Pugachev. In extreme cases, whole Hosts could be dissolved, as was the fate of the Zaporozhian Sich in 1775. By the end of the 18th century, Cossacks were transformed into a special social estate (Sosloviye); they served as border guards on national and internal ethnic borders (as was in the case in the Caucasus War) and regularly supplied men to conflicts such as the numerous Russo-Turkish Wars. In return, they enjoyed vast social autonomy. This caused them to form a stereotypical portrayal of 19th century Russian Empire abroad and her government domestically. During the Russian Civil War, Cossack regions became centres for the Anti-Bolshevik White movement, a portion of whom would form the White emigration. The Don and Kuban Cossacks even formed short-lived independent states in their respective territories. With the victory of the Red Army, the Cossack lands were subjected to famine, and suffered extensive repressions. During the Second World War, Cossacks fought for both the Soviet Union and for Nazi Germany. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union, the Cossack lifestyle and its ideas have made a return in Russia. Special Cossack units exist in the Russian Military, while Cossacks also have a parallel civil administration and police duties in their home territories that have become an integral part of contemporary society. There are Cossack organizations in Kazakhstan, Ukraine and other countries. The Cossacks return for round 2 with: Now,The Sioux are a Native American tribe and First Nations band government in North America. The term can refer to any ethnic group within the Great Sioux Nation or any of the nation's many language dialects. The Sioux comprise three major divisions based on Siouan dialect and subculture: the Santee, the Yankton-Yanktonai, and the Lakota The Santee (Isáŋyathi; "Knife"), also called Eastern Dakota, reside in the extreme east of the Dakotas, Minnesota and northern Iowa. The Yankton and Yanktonai (Iháŋktȟuŋwaŋ and Iháŋktȟuŋwaŋna; "Village-at-the-end" and "Little village-at-the-end"), collectively also referred to as the Western Dakota or by the endonym Wičhíyena, reside in the Minnesota River area. They are considered to be the middle Sioux, and have in the past been erroneously classified as Nakota.The Lakota, also called Teton (Thítȟuŋwaŋ; possibly "Dwellers on the prairie"), are the westernmost Sioux, known for their hunting and warrior culture. Today, the Sioux maintain many separate tribal governments scattered across several reservations, communities, and reserves in North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Minnesota, and Montana in the United States; and Manitoba and southern Saskatchewan in Canada. The Sioux Warriors crushed George Custer with: My Edges: Short:Edge Cossacks:We saw a similar scenario in "Pancho Villa vs Crazy Horse",the Inyawhatever broke really easy,while the kindjal is like the bolo,a knife.Knife beats club every day. Mid:Edge Sioux:Yeah the Cossack lance made of better material,but is quite akward at foot.While the Buffalo lance is lighter,both good on horseback and foot,plus can be thrown.Throw in the bag the fact that can kill bufaalo with one hit! Long:Edge Cossacks:Both rifles have their strenghts and weaknesses.The Cossack's winchester is lighter and have more range,plus it doesn't jams like the Henry.On the other hand the Henry rifle has more rounds,but thats it. Special:Edge Sioux:Call me crazy but the Gunstock club can kill a Buffalo with one hit,while the shashka is made of better metal,it's not going to kill from 1st time,maybe sometimes you get a lucky shot. X-Factors: Stealth:Cossacks 56,Sioux 83:Yeah the Sioux are not the Apaches,but they are still an Indian tribe.The Cossacks have no stealthy abillities at all,they charge ahead at thats all. Training:Cossacks 91,Sioux 79:The Cossacks curbstomps the Sioux in training(same with the Bulgarians).The Siouxes are great but they don't have any formal training like the Cossacks. Metallurgy:Cossacks 89,Sioux 84:The Cossacks have steel,while the Siouxes have iron and stone. Brutality:Cossacks 87,Sioux 96:The Sioux warriors were so fierce they scalped people alive and torture them sometimes.While the Cossacks didn't do it the this way. Voting ends at 18th Octomber The Battle will be 5 vs 5,will take place in the American plains.2 warriors of each team will be on horseback,and the other 3 will be on foot. I will take only serious votes,no spam or rude and stupid comments Who will be the winner??? Battle Simulation The Battle starts in the American plains,a band of Cossacks are patroling as their captain and plebe are on horseback,the rest of the crew is on foot.They were searching for the Cowboys,who murdered their previous members.Not far away a band of Sioux warriors is sneaking through the bushes,but their leader told them to stop.The Sioux warriors raised their heads and saw the Cossacks,than they though that these guys are cowboys.With no time to waste the Sioux warriors began shooting they're rifles,most missed but one bullet killed a Cossack. Cossacks:1234 Sioux:12345 The Cossacks returned fire with their winchesters,killing one of the Siouxs and wounding the other.With no time to waste,the Sioux warriors grabbed their horses and rushed at the Cossacks. Cossacks:1234 Sioux:1234 Seeing,the charge with their horses,The Cossacks charged also at their opponents,but in couple of seconds,one of the Cossacks got stabbed by a Buffalo lance. Cossacks:123 Sioux:1234 In couple of seconds the buffalo armed Sioux warrior got pierced by a Cossack lance in the chest. Cossacks:123 Sioux:123 Than the lance wielding Cossack,turned and charged at Sioux without horse,but the Sioux swung his gunstock warclub killing down the horse and making the rider fall off,than the Cossack pulled out his shashka and charged at the Sioux,only to get his skulled bashed by the Gunstock warclub. Cossacks:12 Sioux:123 Than the Sioux turned and got his head chopped off by the captain of the Cossacks.Seeing he killed the Sioux he charged at Sioux leader,who was also on horseback. Cossacks:12 Sioux:12 The Sioux leader charged at the Cossack plebe,and bashed his head with the Inyankapemni club and he turned seeing how the Cossack captain is stabbing the last of his Sioux warriors in the chest. Cossacks:1 Sioux:1 Than both warrior charged at each other on their horses,but then Sioux managed to pushed the Cossack by hitting him in the chest,but the Cossack got up and pulled down the Sioux from his horse.In the next momment the Cossack realised,that he lost his shashka,and he pulled out his kindjal.Than the Sioux swung his club at the Cossacks,but the Cossack captain managed to cut the club in half.Seeing his club is gone the Sioux tried to run,but the Cossack stop him and stabbed him in the neck. Cossacks:1 Sioux: Seeing there is no more Sioux warriors,the Cossack raised his bloody kindjal and gave a mighty war cry fro his victory. Expert's Opinion The Cossacks won because they had better weaponry and organization,than the Sioux.Althrough the Sioux had higher x-factors,their iron weapons and inferior rifle stop them from winning. Category:Blog posts